α σℓєςєиςια
by Sakurani
Summary: ĸarι y тaι , no vιven la мejor vιda , pero ѕυ тιa нara qυe conozcan el aмor ғaмιlιar, тaмвιen lo вυeno y lo мalo de vιvιr en la adolecencιa. тaĸarι, мιмaтo , тaιora , ĸenyaĸo
1. Chapter 1: POV Kari

Capitulo 1

No hay forma de poder dejar atrás el pasado…ese pasado que por más horroroso que fuese siempre va a estar contigo y va a crecer contigo. Y para mí, ese pasado, era lo peor que podía existir.

Soy Hikari Yagami, una joven realmente fea de 16 años. Para cualquier adolecente esta etapa es la más dulce, disfrutas de tu libertad y de todos los placeres que traen los 16 años, en mi caso, es todo lo contrario. La adolescencia para mi es la peor etapa de la vida, si eres una persona con lentes y frenos, ósea eres fea o feo, siempre ter van a tratar como tal…Cuanto me hubiera gustado dejar de lado esta etapa, poder saltármela sería lo más dulce de la vida, pero ya saben…es imposible

-Hikari- oí a lo lejos

Instantáneamente me detuve y gire sobre mis talones para dar cara a la persona que me llamaba.

-Kari, hace un buen rato que te estoy llamando-dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se había detenido a mi lado

-lo lamento, no te escuche-me disculpe

-se nota….sigues pensando en lo de la mañana-pregunto angustiada

Que si seguía pensando, claro que si….tu que harias si la persona que dijo ser tu mejor amigo dice a tus espaldas todo lo contrario a lo que te dice en la cara. Estaba claro que ya no podía soportar esto, cada vez que recordaba la voz de Alejandro diciendo 'Kari es fea , jajajaja no sabe cuánto le miento al decirle que es muy linda' me daban ganas de romper en llanto , pero no podía.

Vi a Kamil, mi mejor amiga irse cuando unos chicos populares de mi colegio se me acercaban.

Era obvio que no quería que nadie se diera cuanta que era la 'mejor amiga' de la niña más fea del mundo.

Los chicos me dieron alcance y comenzaron a insultarme…yo como siempre solo los escuchaba y me daban más ganas de llorar

Cuando al fin me dejaron, una gran tormenta se había desatado y yo ya estaba empapada. No quería llegar a casa y volver a mentir con la típica frase 'estoy muy, pero muy bien'…ya me arte de esa maldita frase.

De la nada apareció una figura muy conocida…

-Kari, que haces aquí?-me pregunto mi hermano Taichi

-yo….. Estaba caminado-mentí

-No me mientas Hikari , te volvieron a lastimar?-pregunto muy preocupado

Simplemente asentí y comencé a llorar en los brazos de mi hermano mayor. Cuantas veces mi hermano había tenido que consolarme….muchas a mi parecer

Me cargo en su espalda y fuimos a casa. Entramos con la esperanza de encontrar a nuestros padres allí, pero no había nadie

A los minutos aparecieron ellos….como siempre borrachos, no me sorprendía, siempre tomaban y nunca nos cuidaban

Pero….

DING DONG

Corrí a abrir la puerta, seguida de mi hermano. Una figura femenina de unos28 años estaba frente a nosotros

-Tía…Nakumi-susurre

La mujer asintió, haciendo que sus largos cabellos negros se deslizaran por sus hombros y una sonrisa iluminara su rostro

-mis queridos niños-dijo mientras nos abrazaba

-Tía-dijimos emocionados correspondiendo al abrazo

De repente apareció la silueta de mis padres quienes quedaron perplejos al verla en el umbral

-Yuuko , Susumo , hace mucho tiempo que no los veía-dijo secamente al ver a mis padres

-que quieres bruja?-pregunto mi padre bajo los poderes del alcohol

-pues vengo a llevarme a Taichi y a Kari-dijo con serenidad

-y quien te crees tú para llevarte mis hijos?-gruño mi padre

-pues…su nueva tutora-dijo mi tía mostrándole un documento en el cual se afirmaba que mi tia era nuestra nueva tutora

Mi padre le arranco el documento de las manos y frente a nosotros lo rompió en mil pedacitos, esperando que mi tia cambiara la expresión de triunfo que tenía, pero su semblante no cambio para nada

-Chicos , vallan a recoger sus cosas , el carro nos está esperando- nos dijo

Asentimos , y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos juntamos nuevamente con nuestra tia

-ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme-dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara de nuestros padres

Subió al auto y arranco rápidamente

-Bueno chicos, espero que no les moleste que tengamos que viajar a Odaiba, mi trabajo me lleva para allá-dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, Tía- respondió Tai

-Tia..como….-trate de decir

-Pues, la sra Maria me comentaba siempre que sus padres llegaban borrachos y nunca velaban por ustedes, entonces decidi tomar cartas en el asunto y fui donde un juez-respondio a mi interrogante

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos sentamos a esperar mientras mi Tia se encargaba de los pasajes.

Al poco rato apareció nuevamente mi Tia y nos llevo hacia la puerta 6, para poder abordar el avión

El vuelo , no tengo idea si duro mucho o poco, pero para mi fue un tiempo muy corto…..era como volver a empezar. Esta vez no seria la chica timida de siempre…ahora si que haría que me respeten

-Kari…me llamo mi Tía

-Si Tía?-pregunte

-Mira Nena , te compre esto-me dijo entregándome un regalo envuelto en papel morado-Ábrelo

Al abrirlo quede deslumbrada….un diario de vida

-Gracias Tia-dije

-de nada preciosa-me sonrio- te tengo otro regalo , pero te lo voy a dar cuando lleguemos a odaiba

-esta bien Tia- le dije mientras miraba mi nuevo diario

En unos pocos minutos aterrizamos y ya estábamos subiendo a un taxi para ir a nuestro nuevo hogar

Pasamos por la zona pobre de Odaiba, la Zona Media y el auto se detuvo en la zona más cara de toda Odaiba

-V-Vamos a vivi-ir aq-qui?-tartamudee

-sip-dijo mi Tia

-Wooow!-dijo Tai facinado

-Chicos suban y vean sus habitaciones…tienen sus nombres colgados en la puerta-dijo meintras pagaba el taxi

Entramos a la casa y casi me desmayo. La puerta daba a la recepción en donde había una gran escalera que llevaba a la 2da planta. En la ala derecha se encontraba la Sala , llena de muebles costosos y finas pinturas y adornos, en la ala izquierda estaba el comedor , que estaba conectado por una puerta con la cocina. Al aire libre se encontraba un gran patio con piscina , todo el jardín estaba rodeado de una cerca negra alta, en la cual estaban enredadas algunas plantas. En la 2da planta habían muchas habitaciones, aparte de las recamaras , estaban el salón de música, la biblioteca y la sala de entretenimiento.

-Y que tal..les gusta?-pregunto mi tia

-esta…alucinante-respondio Taichi embobado

-tienes razon tonto-agregue

-Bueno, descansen que mañana nos espera un dia muy largo y arduo-dijo

-porque?-pregunte con curiosidad

-van a ir al colegio-sonrio –Kari , cámbiate de ropa para que te de tu regalo-finalizo

-esta bien

No tarde mucho….me puse un pantalón de jean, una camiseta morada y unas zapatillas

Salimos de la casa y me llevo a un centro odontológico donde me quitaron los frenos (brakets) y luego donde un oculista, que me quito los lentes

Finalmente me llevo al cento comercial donde me compro todo tipo de ropa y depaso los uniformes

-Necesitabas esto, Kari-dijo alzando las bolsas

-eso creo

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi hermano ya estaba dormido , lo que me provoco mucho sueño y finalmente dormí

Me levante a eso de las 5:30, tome una ducha y me puse el uniforme. Mi tia ya estaba en el comedor ayudando a la señora que cocinaba a poner el desayuno

-Kari, buenos Días , por favor despierta a tu hermano

-okay

Subi y empeze a hablar sobre lo que había para desayunar en voz alta , y como nunca fallaba el plan, mi hermano ya estaba bañado y usando el uniforme

-A DESAYUNAR-grito emocionado

Baje detrás de él y nos sentamos a la mesa desayunar cuando una de las sillas que estaban al frente nuestro se movió y mi tía se sentó en ella

Nos miró mientras comíamos y sonrió cuando finalizamos.

-qué tal?...les gusto?-pregunto con interés

-estuvo muy rico-dijo mi hermano

-bueno, es mejor que ya subamos al auto, no quiero que lleguen tarde-dijo mientras se levantaba

La imitamos y subimos al auto. Donde descanzaban dos mochilas llenas con los libros de los distintos cursos que tendríamos

-Me tome la molestia de comprarles todo y de buscar sus salones. Aquí están-dijo mientras nos pasa un papel a cada uno

-Gra-Gracias-dijimos

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta cuán grande era nuestro colegio.

-Adios Chicos-se despidió-voy a venir a recogerlos

-esta bien

Nos adentramos a la nueva escuela y cada uno fue a su salón

Al entrar sentí todas las miradas posadas en mi, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco pero igual entre. Vi todos los asientos libres del salón y decidi sentarme junto a una chica de cabellos lilas

-disculpa , puedo sentarme?-pregunte

-si claro-me respondio con una sonrisa

-soy Hikari Yagami-dije

-yo soy Miyako Inoue , pero me puedes decir Yolei

-me puedes decir Kari , tu también

-Kari?...Yagami?

-sip…quien eres?

-no te acuerdas de mi?

-no..lo lamento

-soy….


	2. Chapter 2: POV Kari

**Hola a todos!...bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic.**

* * *

-Soy….

-Joven Daisuke, siéntese sino tendrá que irse del salón-interrumpio el profesor que acababa de entrar

-Soy Daisuke Motomiya-susurro antes de irse a su sitio

-Bueno , espero que no piensen que este año será como los anteriores-dijo-este año será mucho màs difícil en lo que respecta a Biologia , mi materia-prosiguio

-Entonces , no nos va a aprobar como el año pasado?-pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños

-No señorita Tachikawa. Este año tendrán que ganarse sus notas.

Una negativa de parte de los alumnos se sintió por todo el salón

-Bien…cambiando de tema , la semana entrante se realizaran las pruebas para los distintos grupos.

Ahora , se podía sentir la felicidad y la emoción de todos los alumnos del salón

-Profesor –dijo una chica de cabellos dorados

-que sucede señorita…..-dejo inconclusa la frase

-Orimoto , profesor….ummm tiene la….bragueta abierta-dijo tratando de contener la risa

El salón completo exploto en carcajadas ante el comentario de la chica Orimoto. Ahora era cuando me daba cuenta , de que yo no pertenecía a este lugar.

* * *

Las primeras horas pasaron volando (gracias a Dios) todos empezaron a salir del salon al toque del timbre , yo entre ellos, pero la chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados nos detuvo.

-Claro...ahora me abandonas-dijo melodramanticamente

-no es cierto- Yolei sonrio-ella es Kari Yagami , nueva-

-ohh sii...-me miro por un segundo y me dedico una gran sonrisa-soy Mimi Tachikawa-

-un gusto-le correspondi el gesto

-bueno..ya se presentaroon...TENGO HAMBRE-exclamo e hizo que todos los que estaban por ahi voltearan a verla

-esta bien , vamos-dijo Mimi

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la cafeteria, Mimi nos dejo , pues tenia que hablar con el grupo de porristas. Yolei y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacias cuando todo el mundo se callo y desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta de la cafeteria. De esta aparecieron 8 personas: Una rubia , la de mi clase , otra que era peliroja, una pelinegra y otra rubia. Todas tenian un cuerpo envidiable , eran muy lindas y vestian ropa muy a la moda. A cada lado de ellas aparecieron las 4 personas restantes, chicos. Junto a la rubia de mi clase , se hallaba un chico de cabello castaño, con la peliroja habia un chico de cabello negro , la pelinegra hiba colgada del brazo de un chico rubio. Finalmente , con la ultima chica habia otro rubio , que parecia tratar de pasar desapercibido , pero le era imposible

-quienes son ellos?-pregunte sin apartar la mirada del rubio menor

-uh, bueno son los...populares, los plasticos , como quieras llamarlos-me respondio

-aahh- me limite a decir sin dejar de verlos

-bueno...veras la rubia de ojos verdes se llama Zoe Orimoto, el chico que va con ella es Takuya.-dijo- luego estan Ruki , la peliroja, y Henry. El chico rubio se llama Matt y esta con Yumiko. Finalmente la otra rubia es Sango , esta enamorada de Takeru , el chico rubio. Es el hermano menor de Matt.

-ohhh- dije

Justamente pasaron junto a nosotras y pude ver como esa Zoe nos miro con desprecio. Mientras que Takeru le dedico una sonrisa a Yolei

-Es tu novio-escupi de frente

-QUE?-se alarmo-no no no...es mi amigo

-aahhh.

En la cafeteria todo volvio a la normalidad cuando ese grupo se sento en una mesa proxima a la nuestra.

* * *

-perdon Perdon Perdon-se disculpo Mimi

-no te alarmes- respondi

-no debi dejarlas solas -se culpo

-no.. tranquila- le dedique una sonrisa

Toda esta semana saliamos temprano por lo que nadie avisaba en casa y se largaban a cualquier lugar. Claro a excepcion mia y de Tai, quien , porcierto me estaba esperando en la puerta principal del colegio

-tarde niña-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mochila y se la colocaba en el hombro

-lo lamento- dije

-bueno...um..chao Mimi muy nerviosa

-espera. Tai , ella es Mimi , una amiga-le dije

-mucho gusto- dijo mi hermano estirando la mano

-el..G-gusto es m-mio- Mimi tomo la mano y recibio un ligero apreton

-bueno...vamos Kari-dijo finalmente mi hermano

Subimos al auto y nos alejamos rapidamente del colegio

* * *

La semana paso sin contratiempos. Tareas , salidas , chismes. lo de siempre.

lo unico que me incomodo fue un dia que llego Davis y me abrazo como si fuera su propiedad. lejos de eso todop fue genial

Era sabado y yo ya me habia terminado de bañar , para ahora decidir que atuendo utilizaria para ir de compras con Mimi y Yolei.

Pase una hora ymedia hora tratando de decir. Un gran monticulo de ropa descanzaba sobre mi cama. Al lado derecho , más bien en el piso junto a mi cama se encontraban faldas largas y blusas que no usaria. Mientras que sobre un sillon en el lado izquierdo descanzaban minifaldas , polos, chaquetas y pantalones qye talves me pondria. Otra media hora más y ya tenia el conjunto perfecto que consistia en Una minifalda blanca encima de unos leggins purpuras. Un polo purpura con decoraciones en blanco y uno que otro accesorio se encontraban en la parte superior de mi torso

-Kari! ya llego Mimi- grito Tai desde el vestibulo

-Ya voy- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

Mimi tenia puesto un vestido blanco con decoraciones negras encima de la rodilla y un bolso negro

-Vamos Kari?-dijo

-vamos , adios Tai-me despedi

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrabamos en centro comercial. Yolei nos esperaba junto con una chica peliroja: Sora Takenouchi , la prima de Mimi

Fuimos de compras , a comer y cuando finalmente quisimos ir al cine. algo llamo mi atencion

Una figura muy familiar se acercaba lentamente a nostras. Cada vez se acercaba más y más. cuando porfin lo tuvimos frente a nostras , todas, menos yo soltaron un grito

-T-T.K-tartamudearon

* * *

**Espero que les guste y porfavor dejen sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Tk

-T-TK-exclamaron Mimi , Sora y Miyako

Les dedique una sonrisa mientras miraba a la castaña que las acompañaba. Esa era la chica que habia visto el primer dia de lcases en la cafeteria.

-Hola chicas-salude

-TK!-oi que esa voz gritaba mi nombre

-bueno..um...fue un gusto verlas..pero debo escapar - dije rapidamente-chao Mimi , Miyako , Sora y...

-Kari-respondio con una sonrisa

-Kari...perfecto...bueno..ADIOS- grite meintres volvia a correr

Pasaron 5 minutos y estaba en la plaza del C.C...cuando esa voz chillona aparecio detras de mi

-Tk...porque te fuiste?-pregunto

-esque...yo...-genial...ya me quede sin escusas

-bueno , no importa...vamos-dijo mientras se colgaba de mi y me obligaba a seguir caminado

-esta bien- me resigne

Cuando llegamos al auto , subimos y ella empezo a halbar de tooda la ropa que habia encontrado. Llegamos , felizmente, a su casa. y como siempre...trato de despedirse con un beso.

-No-dije cortantemente

-porque?-inquirio

-NO-ME-GUSTAS-enfatize todas las palabras

-por ahora-dijo y bajo del auto

* * *

P.O.V Mimi

Otra vez teniamos que ir al colegio...horror. Llegue temprano y fui directamente a mi pupitre., cuando aparecio una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

-Hola Mimi-saludo

-hola Zoe-dije

-Ya lo pensaste...enserio seria genial que tu te nos unieras...y tambien la chica nueva-dijo con una sonrisa malevola

-yo...aun no estoy segura*-respondi sinceramente

-apurate-dijo mientras se sentaba en su pupitre

Las cosas son asi. Soy la capitana del grupo de porristas y el año pasado a Zoe Orimoto se le metio en la cabeza el capricho de que me uniera a su grupo de ''populares''...realmente no suena mal , pero nose como lo tomen mis amigas. Hablando de amigas Yolei aparecio por la puerta exausta...apenas pudo caminar hacia su sitio cuando cayo rendida.

-Yolei , que pasa?-me alarme por su estado

-nada..esque...

-HOLA!-dijo Kari

-hola Kari

Pude ver como Zoe la escaneaba, de pies a cabeza. oh oh..ya entro en su lista de caprichos.

Se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia nostras.

-Yolei..estas bien?-`pregunto con falsa preocupacion

-si-se limito a decir

Porque Yolei y Zoe se odian tanto? ahh..es facil Zoe tenia como primera opcion a Yolei. era simple saber el porque: Yolei , aunque no lo pareciera , tenia muy buen cuerpo , era muy bonita si le quitabas esas gafas redondas y era muy buena en todas la materias. Por esa razon Zoe trato por 2 años de que Yolei estuviera con ellos. Pero no lo logro , claramente penso que si incluia a su mejor amigo , Tk Takaishi , ella pensaria nuevamente la oferta , pero no. Aun habia una sola cosa que Zoe podia intentar. Meter a todas las amigas de Yolei al grupo , se veia claramente que Yolei no pordria resistirse ahora.

-Kari...me gustaria hablar contigo-dijo Zoe

-Esta bien-respondio

* * *

P.O.V Kari

-Zoe queria hablar conmigo?...aqui habia gato enserrado

-Mira Kari , me gustaria que te unieras a nosotos-dijo refiriendose a su grupo

-yo..yo-dije

-no respondas ahora , piensalo y luego me dices-dijo con una sonrisa malevola

-esta bien

En ese instante sono el timbre y las clases comenzaron. Matematicas..que otra cosa podria ser peor...NADA. Felizmente el timbre del almuerzo sono y nos dirigimos a la cafeteria. Esta vez Mimi se sento con nostros en una de las mesas centrales. Como los dias anteriores, a la misma hora, todos guardaron silencio y vieron la puerta de la cafeteria. Ya sabia lo que hiba a pasar.

Entraron...1..2..3..4...5...6...7...8..y...9...¿9?

Esperen..que pasa aqui?...nueve persona?. Estaban Zoe , Rika , Yumiko , Sango, Takuya , Henry , Matt, Tk y...TAI?

QUE DEMONIOS HACIA MI HERMANO CON ELLOS?

Empezaron a caminar , Tai junto a Yumiko...la cual un poquito màs y se trepaba en mi hermano. T.K se alejaba , pero Zoe le mandaba miradas ascesinas , por lo cual no podia escapar. Claramente , le tenia miedo

Se acercaban cada vez màs a nuestra mesa , hasta que porfin estuvieron a lado de esta y se sentaron como si nada.

-Hola chicas-dijo Zoe- no les molesta que nos sentemos , verdad?

-no , claro que no-respondi estando tensa.

Claramente mi hermano disfrutaba de la atencion que recibia de parte de Yumiko.

-Hola chicas-dijo una peliroja muy conocida

-Hola Sora-dijimos nostras tres.

Se detuvo antes de sentarse en la mesa...estaba perpleja viendo quienes eran nuestros acompañantes..màs bien los intrusos

Lentamente se sento en el espacio que Mimi le ofrecia

-quien se equivoco de mesa?-pregunto en voz baja para que nosotras 3 la escucharamos

-ni idea-dije aun tensa

-Quien es el castaño?-pregunto Sora viendo a mihermano

-es...mi hermano-respondi

-wow, tienen mucho en comun

-No lo creo-dije viendo a Tai

-Sora takenouchi?-pregunto Zoe

-la misma-respondio

-te unirias a nuestro grupo , seria un honor que estuvieras con nostros- dijo con el mismo tono malevolo pero persuasivo que uso conmigo

-lo pensare-dijo mientras tomaba la rebanada de pizza de la bandeja de su prima

-oye-reclamo Mimi

-lenta!-dijo mientras disfrutaba de la pizza hurtada

Todavia faltaba mucho tiempo para volver a clases...y ya estaba desesperada.

Me levante de la mesa y me aleje. Me di cuenta que todos guardaron silencio cuando me levante y me miraron. Me detuve en seco cuando me percate de eso. deje la bandeja en una mesa vacia y me sente alli, sintiendo como no dejaban de mirarme. De repente la vista de todos regreso a la mesa de los populares y volvieron a mi mesa

-porque nos miran tanto?-pregunte cuando Mimi se sento frente mio

-Poque piensan que estamos con ellos-respondio Sora sentandose al lado de su prima

-y porque piensan eso?-volvi a preguntar

-porque estabamos en la misma mesa-dijo Yolei , que estaba sentada ami lado

La mire con una confusion enorme

-Es extraño que los ``populares`` te dejen sentar en su mesa..o que se sienten en la tuya. solo lo hacen con los de su grupo

-osea..que ellos ya piensan que vamos a aceptar?-dije

-exacto-dijeron las 3 al unisono

Finalmente la campana sonò y todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Bueno , espero que hallan disfrutado del almuerzo pero ahora vienen los anuncios-dijo nuestra tutora , la profesora Okinawa- Como sabe , el año a empezado y con este las actividades de bienvenida como el campamento y el baile. El campamento durara una semana y media, comenzara este miercoles , asi que porfavor llenen este permiso-dijo pasando los permisos

Todsa la clase rompio en aplausos...campamento?.

-Bien , ahora, el viernes , en el campamento , se recojeran las fichas de inscripcion para los sistintos clubs, DEBEN llevarlas OBLIGATORIAMENTE-dijo enfatizando esas palabras

tarde un rato en procesar la informacion anterior a las fichas de los clubs...acaso escuche mal?

habia dicho CAMPAMENTO?

* * *

*** USTEDES DECIDIRAN SI SE UNEN O NO A LOS POPULARES**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, para el rpimer comentario , he aqui la respuesta de poque mimi no esta con los populares**

**$akuran¡**


End file.
